Dew Light of Eos
by Valeria Pi
Summary: Uploaded Chapter One. Adelaine, I'm sorry--I just got kinda impatient. ^^; Please Read and Review! (unrevised version)
1. Prologue: The History

Disclaimer No.1:

It is here that I disclaim Threads of Fate. Its owner doesn't run in my family, so thus, I've no claim at all.

Disclaimer No.2:

In which I disclaim Sci-fi things. As in, other planets. I own no planet, and thus I can't say Eos is mine. 

Disclaimer No.3:

I now disclaim the idea of making re-makes of the game Threads of Fate. Have you noticed, of all the games, how this one gets so many re-writes?

Disclaimer No.4:

The final disclaimer. Here, I disclaim any ownership of the Lunar Trinity characters. They belong to my friend, actually.

Note:

(sigh) I'm just insulting Bush's W.o.T. now... To the other Americans of the site, I'm sorry. It's just: I'm super annoyed at how things are going today. And I blame it on Bush. So, this is kinda like political satire, but...what the hell. I write that a lot, trust me. This prologue is short, sorry.

*********

Dew Light of Eos

Prologue:

History

It is the year 3000. The galaxy had changed a great deal since the last millennia. More than one could ever imagine, truthfully.

It all started in the year 2001. During the American presidency of Gorge W. Bush. The country was attacked, leading to a war which was clear from the start, would never end. Four years later, the next president came along. Still, the idea of a "War on Terror" was working so well, it continued. And never stopped. By the year 2006, it was a real battle. It lasted for thirty-seven years. It finally ended, in the year 2043. Still, the problem was not resolved. Only three years later, 2046, the problem was finally admitted after forty years. It wasn't Iraq, the enemy was Saudi-Arabia. Now, a new war began. Against the whole middle-east. It was the record of the largest buying of Alaskan Oil in history, but only for a time.

It was a time of conquest. The US took it over, followed by all of Asia. Finally, the megalomaniacy of the country took over. They conquered Britain, and the rest of the whole planet. (...and political correctness reigned supreme...) Leading to, in the year 2357, expelling al Non-Americans from the planet. This leads to the question, weren't all Americans? No. America was the center of the world, and ruled all, but the people bared their own country's name.

Now, as everyone knows, war breeds new technology. People extended their reach to the far corners of the galaxy, enabling them to do this. Still, none wanted to leave Earth, really. When they were expelled, as one might guess, the rest of the world hated Americans more than ever.

It was in the year 2578 when it happened. For ten years, Earthlings had been doing a certain type of work. It was called "Project Ambrosia". It was technically dealing with necromancy, the idea of forming a pathway to the Dead. Unfortunately, (or perhaps fortunately) it had a deadly effect. Somehow, toxic fumes came, destroying all that was in it's way. But to all, there is a solution.

Two people, Nun and Diviarus Aeon. They devised a plan, to create an improved race of people to survive the cloud. The plan worked, these "Super humans" were called, after the creators, the new race of the Aeons. (Why there is no such thing as "Americans" in the game).

Later, these Aeons had more. It stopped eventually, the enhancements, I mean. But, like all improvements, it ran in the blood. The Aeon children left Earth, and settled on planets, some which were already occupied by the people their ancestors had banished long ago.

Still, the American vanity was in the blood as well. Like the plebeians and patricians, these Aeons demanded respect, later, to be worshipped by all others as gods.

This is the world as it is today. In the year 3000, living upon the planet Eos.

*********

I'm really sorry that this chapter was...well...bad. Please Review anyway. Call me a bad American, anything! I just like feed-back! So...thank you to the LT for use of characters, and thank you to all the authors out there that inspired me to write a fic of my own! Signing out.


	2. Chapter One: Human Hands

Disclaimer:

Sorry for the prologue. It was...well...a rant on my anger toward Bush's War on Terror, and how it's _clearly_ not getting anywhere. (Really! bin Laden attacked the World Trade Center, not _Saddam!!!_) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! America is not a bad place, really! Should one ignore the government, then America is wonderful, and I am really thankful I was born here rather than anywhere else in the world. (sorry to non-American people reading this....) ...I just can't stand the political correctness, as my father complains about it daily, mother hates it, and Selene states that the idea behind it is good, but the government is messing the thought of equality up.) ... (sigh)

Well! I own nothing, but PLEASE read this chapter, it has nothing to do with my upsetting thoughts, and it's just made to be...realistic...as well as I can. Oh, in the stories, the whole name is "Frederick Maximillion", now "Frederick Silva", due to a lack of originality for last names...

And, Adelaine? Please read the bottom part of the chapter...

*********

Dew Light of Eos

Chapter One:

Human Hands

Raining...three days of some forgotten deity's miserable revenge on the world. On humans, anyway. The girl sighed, twirling a lock of raven hair around her finger aimlessly. "And they say that those head-high Aeons _like_ this weather?" 

She turned on her heel, frowning bitterly at the falling rain, making day look like dusk, and dust look like night. The cold breeze rustled the bottom of her green dress, before she pushed the window closed. 

She still stood, though, as the couch by the window was wet with the rain. Damn. It was times like these that she slightly wished she was living through the drought of '68 (2468). Then, she wouldn't be having to live in such a hot building, just because of the stupid weather. One would think that, by now, _someone_ would've discovered a way to control the weather! 

It was ruining the plants she sold for potions, the only income of the household besides the inheritance. Of course, those blasted Aeons don't _need_ to worry about it. _Aeons_ had their gardens _inside_. Why? Because they're stuck-up enough to think they're good enough for it!!! They were really the ones who'd probably work the creation of weather-control--BUT THEY DON'T WANT TO! Supposedly, they believed that rain would do _something_ that...she really hadn't heard of. "Stupid fools...are you even listening to me Frederick? Brother?!" 

Though she was only ten, and her brother eight, the two children were left alone. Only last year. Frederick remembered nothing about her parents, but, as a nine-year old girl, she remembered perfectly

__

"We are sorry Lachisis, but, we gotta go!" A lady, tall, slim, and beautiful, leaned down and kissed Lachisis on the forehead. "We'll be back in a few hours, I promise. Now. You watch your brother for me, okay?"

The girl standing before her nodded. How could they DO this to her...a tear slid down her cheek. "Yes mother." Something bad would happen...she knew it. Shaking her head, Lachisis dismissed the thoughts like she had to, for her whole life. Hoping it was just her "morbid mind" at work again...  
"Good, now. The stew is on the first shelf. Make sure Frederick goes to bed by eight, and--"

"Hurry up, lady! We don't have all day!" A loud voice called from the entrance hall, her father. A tall, muscular man with cold green eyes. "We'll be late!!!"

Her mother sighed. "Well, you might as well enjoy yourselves. Go on the computer, or something, but make sure, no matter what, that your brother--"

"Well?!" Her father shouted again. Lachisis bit her lip, almost making it bleed. Her mother sighed, and gave her daughter a faint smile before walking toward the door.

"Have a nice time!" She flashed a happy smile, before walking off completely. Lachisis saw her disappear through the door-for the last time.

Two hours later, They came. Lachisis ran to the door, smiling. Her parents had come home at last! She threw open the door, but her smile faded into a frown, and her face grew pale.

Never before had she actually seen Them, but, it was one of the things that you recognize as soon as you see it. Them. The followers of Anastasia, easily the most hated of all the Aeons. This was the first time it happened to her, but, she'd heard about it when Malia's mother died. They come, and tell you about the person's death, without any emotion, leave you in your misery, and leave. Them. The deadly men in the gray cloaks.

"Miss. Lachisis Silva, we regret to inform you that--"

"NO!" Lachisis stepped back, grasping for the handle to shut the door. She knew what was coming. "I-I know what you're going to tell me, and, and...and I won't hear of it!" Her voice was choked with tears. This was all her father's fault, if he didn't want more money...

The man cleared his throat, and restarted his speech. He was explaining to her how they died, but she wasn't listening, and, at the moment, she really didn't care. She was to later regret not listening, though, at the moment, all that she heard was one line, one line that meant so much...

"Your parents are dead."

The words rung through her head. Her mother, the only person she actually liked, was gone. Forever. All her father's fault. Her stupid father's fault.

That was why she didn't like Frederick. His black hair, his green eyes...he looked almost exactly like Mr. Allen Silva looked like, but younger. She, however, looked like her mother. For that she was grateful. The slim body, the gray eyes, all like her mother was. Mrs. Minerva Silva, her mother, had once joked about it. "If you want to see me, just look in the mirror". Ha, ha. Her mother probably never intended for her to really do that...

"Lachisis? Sister?" the boy stood there behind her, looking at the back of her head through his nerdy glasses. How very appropriate...

"Now." She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the boy, examining the roots of his hair. He'd probably get white hair early, too. Just like father. "I want you to go out there and save as many plants as you can, okay? ESPECIALLY concentrate on getting the mandragora, they cost a fortune on the open market, and we could use some more cash." The girl noted the harshness in the tone, thought about what she just said. If her parents were still alive they'd assure her that they wouldn't go broke, that everything would be all right, and that everything would get better when the rain stopped.. Ha, if her parents were still alive, she wouldn't even know this much about money. Oh, if only they weren't dead...

She noticed her brother hesitate. His eyes drifted over to the window. "Go out? In..._this_ weather?"  
"Well," Lachisis glared firmly, her voice dripping with venom. "you don't _have_ to...but don't blame _me_ when I starve you as we run broke..." She leaned back against the wall, raising an eyebrow. "Or perhaps, earlier...won't waste _my_ time feeding a useless brother who doesn't _work_."

Her brother shuddered, and swiftly walked toward the door, legs still stiff from standing too long before Lachisis noticed him. Probably because he actually believed her...

How she had ever gotten into this, she'd seemingly never know. One year, she was a normal nine-year old girl. Friends, parents, and the most important thing of the day was arguing with Malia, the other rich girl in the school, over who was the cutest boy in the older grades. But now...this. Only a year ago...she wouldn't have even dreamed of treating her brother this way... Oh, she'd never _really_ starve him to death, but he thought she would. Hell, whatever kept her from having to do more work than necessary.

She leaned her head back, looking out the curved window, the myriad stars glistening... barely visible past the purple-hued clouds. Oh, to imagine! Other worlds, where others like herself lived better lives!

She sighed, yet again, pushing her raven-black hair out of her face. Oh, if only. Even with a solitary life, it had the ability to be better, should she live somewhere else! Alas, she lived her, of all worlds, Eos! The Aeons of this one planet...there was such great controversy as had never been seen! Plots, schemes, murder, why of all worlds here?! How often had she dreamed?!

"Sister?" His voice was nervous, like it always was addressing her when she so obviously didn't want to be bothered.

"Whaaat?" The girl, obviously cooled off, was annoyed at her brother's intrusion. She knew the voice. He was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear.

"Someone want's to see you..."  
At this, her eyes were practically bulging. No one had come to see her for...for almost a year. Ever since she had to drop school to work! She hated visitors.

"I'll be right there!" She called, rushing past her brother, who waited for her to pass before sneaking along after.

The doors creaked open, Lachisis raised her arm to block her face from the rain.

It was a man, wearing a dark black uniform, was standing on the doorstep. In his arms was a baby, hidden from view by the cloth wrapped around it. Lachisis looked at it oddly. What would he want with her and a baby?!  
"Hello. I have come, as a messenger from the family Maximillion," Maximillion? Lachisis shuddered. That name... her family used to have that name... but the Aeon side took it, the others changed it... to Silva. Why would they want to contact her...Oh Gods No. "Mr. Jacques Maximillion and Mrs. Annabelle Maximillion have both faced a mysterious death, and, by tradition, to give to the closest relative. Which is, you."

The man handed her the baby. She immediately gave it to her brother, and looked back at the man. How DARE he leave her with another baby to take car of, ugh. Like Frederick wasn't enough...

"The name." It was an order, like her voice portrayed. Enhanced by lightning flashing across her pale face at the perfect moment. Lachisis looked like some demon, in a human form. This was generally how she worked, the fear effect.

The man was unmoved.

"Her name? Jacqueline."

"Figures." Lachisis whirled around and slammed the door shut, rudely. Of course, Aeons are so vain...naming their children after themselves... She spat at her brother to get it a room, and that she didn't want to be disturbed by it's crying. Oh, if her mother could see her now...

*********

Well, erm...Thank you to everyone whom helped me with this fic! ^_^

Thank you to:

Liol

Cherry-Chan

Lady Foxfire 195

James Birdsong

For reviews!!!! Those things, no matter how small, mean A LOT to me, so...please? O_O Review!

And...special thanks to Adelaine!!!! Whom was as so kind to look over my (sorry excuse for) fan fiction! Thank you! About Adi...I'm so sorry...I just got rather impatient. I STILL do ask for the critique, as I am planning to use it to make further improvements on this chappie. ^^;


End file.
